The Truth Shall Set You Free
by joyfulandreia
Summary: What exactly happened to Alison & what's her connection to A? Exactly what is in store for the little liars? My take on 'Over My Dead Body'. Read&Review. CHAPTER EIGHT IS UP.
1. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show nor am I making any money out of this. But of course, you all know this and me writing this is simply pointless! Any who Pretty Little Liars is property of Marlene King and ABC Family.

A/N: While I was reading another Liar story on this site, this idea came to here and since the idea seemed interesting in my head, I figured why not write it out. Read below and leave me your comments, questions and opinions. I can't wait to read them and if all things go good, I'll add more chapters to this story.

**The Truth Shall Set You Free.  
><strong>Chapter One. – Surprise.

The four girls with their dresses covered in dirt sat around the interrogation table, complete silence filling the air as the same questions ran through their minds. "_What was 'A' up to?"_ and of course, "_Was Dr. Sullivan okay?_" Aria had her head down, Emily was biting on her nails, Spencer was looking at anything but her mother and Hannah kept quiet. They all knew their parents were outside waiting for them and that made them nervous simply because they had no way of explaining what happened today. They could only hope things would get better from here.

Their lawyer, Spencer's mother, sat in front of them with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed on the teenagers. She has been grilling them about the events that occurred earlier in the day but all four girls have been tight lip about it. While she knew that they weren't responsible for the death of their best friend Alison, she just knew, from the feeling in her gut that they were up to no good. And she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Detective Wilden had walked in earlier with a shovel in hand, only to admit that said shovel was the weapon that killed Alison. While she didn't like the approach he took with showing off the shovel, she couldn't help but notice that the girls didn't seem so shocked. They knew beforehand or they were simply that good at hiding their feelings. Since he had walked away, the girls stayed silent.

The door opened and Wilden showed himself. "Alright girls, stand up and line up." His voice was anything but gentle.

"What's happening, where are you taking them?"

The detective took one glance at Veronica and escorted the girls out. The girls all wanted to say something but in fear of letting something slip and their parents being a few feet away from them kept them quiet.

"I demand an answer from you." Veronica didn't like this. She knew he was bitter from the actions she took about his indecent behavior but there was no need to take it out on the girls.

Wilden escorted the girls to where their parents were and it wasn't before long when Darren's Supervisor was standing besides Wilden. The girls were hugged by their parents while they all looked at one another. They didn't know what was going on and if possible, they were more confused than ever.

"They are free to go and we do apologize for the inconvenience." It was evident that Wilden didn't like that statement very much but he was smart enough to hold back as he handed the girls back their belongings.

Unclenching his hands, he spoke up. "After all, you can't arrest someone for someone's murder when that someone isn't dead." Smirk.

Confusion hit everybody as they tried to understand the Detective's words and let it sink in but there wasn't enough time before footsteps were heard, well more like someone in high heels. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for the girls. The person walking than the motion of everyone turning their heads to witness what they otherwise wouldn't believe had they not been inside the police precincts.

A flash of blonde hair and the girls gasped. Aria's eyes grew wide, Hanna's mouth was wide open, Spencer was frozen and Emily was in tears. This couldn't be happening.

"Miss me?" The familiar voice filled their ears . . . Alison was back.

'Alright, well we'll leave you guys alone.' With that both police officers walked away.

They could hear a pin drop, it was that freaking quiet. Two years, for two years they thought Alison was dead and yet, alive and older, she was standing before them. In a police station nonetheless, guess some things didn't change over the years.

"But the body, the funeral?" While the parents stood back in shock, the girls seemed to recover quite quickly. Alison's response was silence. The awkwardness came back.

Aria looked over her best friend and she couldn't help agree that these past two years were extremely kind to Alison. Alison had grown up and from what her clothing was showing off, she also came into her assets. Her signature blonde hair grew longer, lighter and curlier. Alison was beautiful, simply put.

Emily couldn't keep her eyes off of Alison, a tingling feeling formed in her lips when she thought about her 'flashback,' a light blush forming on her cheeks as she looked down at the ground when Alison stared back. Instantly Emily felt like a little girl as she tried to brush off the dirt from her dress but stopped herself when she noticed all she did was make it worse.

Hanna couldn't help but feel guilty when her mind went back to her therapy session with . "_You are gone. And I am so over missing you_." Though she knew she didn't have much reason to be guilty about, it didn't stop the feeling from consuming her and it didn't help that Alison was staring her down.

Spencer didn't know what to believe. Her eyes were on Alison and Alison only and she still was having trouble processing it. How could it be that Alison was still alive? What about the body that they found in Alison's home? Spencer didn't know what to believe but whatever it was, she knew she wasn't going to trust Alison. She didn't before in the past and she wasn't going to now.

But one thing they did notice but kept quiet about was her necklace. A gold chain with a ring attached, the same diamond ring Spencer had lost at the pawn shop.

"Does your mother know? Your brother?" Ella's voice was heard from the rest and also forced the girls to rip their eyes off from one another.

Alison giggled and shrugged her shoulders. She chose to ignore Aria's mother and her eyes fell on Hanna's father. Her fingers played with the tip of her blonde hair as she spoke. "Weren't you getting married today?"

Yes, she did notice the sudden change on the girls face but she kept her eyes on Hanna's father but looked away when the older man just shook his head.

The girls were angry but they didn't have the chance to express it. Two years and Alison walked in as nothing had ever happened. So many questions and so many emotions were running through them, they didn't have enough strength to deal with 'A'.

The eerily bell sounded and the girls looked down at their phone.

"Just a coincidence." Hannah let out a forced laugh.

'Now that Queen Bee is back in town, the real fun can begin.' **-A.**

Alison looked at the girls and instantly, her phone dinged which indicated a new text message. "Yeah." They looked up and Alison nodded her head. Now they were in trouble.

Detective Wilden came back. "Alison, we're going to need to ask you some questions so if you can come with me." The former dead girl nodded her head.

"See you girls later." She waved goodbye with a smile as she walked behind the officer and what they all failed to notice was Garrett and Jenna standing in the back corner.


	2. Twist

**A/N: **Hello there :D I am back with the second installment to The Truth Shall Set You Free. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this as much as you like the first one. I have a little contest, if you will, for my readers. If you can think of a real good, cryptic message 'A' would ever send to the girls than post or PM me and you just might see it in the next chapter(s). Of course, credit goes where credit is earned.

Yes, Ezra and Aria are a couple in my story because I like their relationship. Will it stay like that throughout the whole story? I'm not sure because believe it or not, I'm not sure of how many chapters this story will be and I don't even know what the next chapter will be about. Any way , hope you enjoy this.

**The Truth Shall Set You Free.**

Chapter Two: Twist.

Alison was dead. Her body was found buried six feet under ground in her background. There was a missing persons search, a funeral for the remains, even a murder investigation. Only Alison would cause this much attention and still be alive. The DiLaurentis family was heart-broken; no way did they know Alison was still alive. But if she was alive than who exactly did they find and where was she for the past two years.

"This is unbelievable…" "Alison's alive…" "How is that even possible?" "Jessica and Jason, how they must feel…" The parents spoke among themselves as their daughters kept an eye on the room Alison just walked into.

"I think it's best if we pay them a visit." It was more of a statement than a question as Ella's voice filled their ears. Byron volunteered to take the girls home while Veronica decided to stay in case Alison needed a lawyer present.

"_Fat chance, Alison can easily talk her way out of anything_." Those words ran through Spencer's mind.

"Maybe we should go with you." Ashley and Tom offered to go with Ella while Spencer's father stood back, looking rather pale. He knew it wasn't a good idea to go over there especially after the words he exchanged with Jason when he was here earlier.

"Alright girls, off we go." Byron led the girls out but not before protesting.

"Shouldn't we stay here? For Alison I mean?" Emily asked, for as much as she wanted a shower and the chance to relax, she wanted to see Alison again just as much.

"You girls can see her tomorrow. Alison might be here for awhile." Ella and Byron shared a look. Reluctantly they agreed and slowly followed Aria's father out of the police station.

"So could you please tell us what happened? Where have you been for the past two years?"

Alison had no facial expression nor had any movement. In fact the only thing about her that gave any indication that she was still breathing was the blinking of her eyes. With her arms crossed, she stared at the police officer.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?"<p>

"Away." One word and that was it.

Wilden gripped the sides of the table, his knuckles turning white. Alison noticed and a grin formed on her lips. This case was complicated and getting crazier by the minutes and it also didn't help that he was being watched; he looked up at the one-way mirror and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Garret pulled Jenna back into the room they just walked out of. Jenna was surprised but couldn't really understand what was happening but if the feeling in the pit of her stomach was any indication than something had gone wrong. The silence that engulfed the station also didn't put her at ease.<p>

"What is going on Garrett?" The familiar sound of the door locking filled her ears. She couldn't wait to get her eye surgery.

"Oh god, oh no. We fucked up." How was it that the appearance of one person could mess everything up? Only Alison could do so.

Garrett walked back and forth in the room, sweat forming on his forehead as he ran his shaky fingers through his hair. "How is this even possible?" Now he was getting angry. He wasn't going to let that Queen Bitch ruin everything Jenna and he worked hard for.

"Garrett, what do you mean we fucked up? If anything, you fucked up." Jenna didn't like this at all, how did everything get so screwed up all of a sudden. But it wasn't like they had anything to worry about; they did just get rid of everything that would otherwise incriminate them.

"Don't you get it Jenna? It's over for us."

"But why?"

"Alison is still alive."

Jenna dropped her walking cane.

* * *

><p>Aria sat in the passenger's side while Hanna, Emily and Spencer sat in the back. The only noise in the car came from the outside world, neither of the girls or the father said a word. They all tried their best in their own way to come to terms with tonight's events.<p>

"How about some tunes?" Byron offered in hopes of getting rid of this awkward silence and his response was a couple of nodding heads. "Alright." Turning on the car radio, he picked the first station that wasn't on a commercial.

"Welcome back listeners. Let's start off with a little dedication to four girls tonight. Remember, the weakest link is the easiest to break."

The girls tensed and Emily hid her face with her hands to cover her tears.

" _Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave. "_

* * *

><p>Ella, Tony, Ashley and Peter stood outside Alison's home. Each parent stood side by side in silence for minutes before Tony found himself stepping forward and ringing the bell.<p>

"Here goes nothing." His voice going soft as he heard noise from behind the door.

Both Jason and his mother, Jessica, opened the door and took a step outside. "What's going on?" Jessica asked as she arched her eyebrow.

Neither adult noticed the hooded black figure running away from the DiLaurentis backyard.

* * *

><p>After the radio dedication, Aria quickly turned off the radio and gave her father a cheeky smile as he gave her a questioning look. Once his eyes were back on the road, she pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to Emily.<p>

"You okay?"

"Why is this happening to us?"

Blank text.

She wished she had the answer to that and the fact that Alison was back is Rosewood made them have a shimmer of hope that these messages would stop but it seemed like Alison was getting them too. What the hell was going on? Aria could feel the onset of a headache coming on so she messages the one man she knew would be able to comfort her and make her problems float away, even if it was for a little while.

"Ezra?"

Instantly she got, "Aria? Are you okay? What happened?"

Aria couldn't help but smile at the text but rolled her eyes when she felt the kick on the back of her chair and when she looked in the mirror, she noticed Hanna winking at her.

"Long night but I'm fine."

"I went after you called but your mother…"

Aria sighed and felt like crying, she could just imagine what happened between the two.

"Alison's back…"

With that, Aria slipped her phone back into her pocket and leaned her head against the window. The cold glass did wonders to her headache.

One by one, Aria said goodbye to her friends with a promise of calling them later on or first thing in the morning. Spencer was the last person Byron had dropped off before heading in the direction of their house which from Spencer's took about twenty minutes. With it being just Byron and his daughter, the silence made them both feel uncomfortable but neither wanted to be the first to speak so they said nothing for twenty minutes.

"Goodnight dad." She planted a kiss on his cheek once they arrived home. He smiled and watched as his daughter walked upstairs in her dirt-covered dress. Grabbing a shot glass from the kitchen cabinet and pouring the bottle of scotch into it, he swallowed it all down while ignoring the pain in his throat. What a night.

The tub quickly went from cleanly white to dirty mud as the hot water hit Aria's skin. Dipping her head underneath the shower head, she enjoyed the feeling of the water hitting her head and going down her back. It seemed to slowly ease up her muscles and cure away her headache. But one thing that wouldn't leave her mind was .

Her shower ended soon after and with a white towel wrapped around her small frame, Aria stepped out the bathroom and made a dash to her bedroom. The first thing she heard when she entered was the ding coming from her cell phone.

"The dirt might be washed away but you can't wash away the secrets." -A

* * *

><p>"Please Alison, we need to know who it was that we found buried in your backyard."<p>

Alison twirled her hair and tilted her head to the side.

"You really want to know?"

He couldn't understand how calm she could be about all of this. "I've been so confused as to what I've been asking this whole time."

She rolled her eyes. "My sister."


	3. Glitter

**Disclaimer**: I hope you remembered that I don't own this story because if I did, there is a big chance things would be different on the show. But it would be a good different.

**A/N:** Here is the third chapter. I really like this one better than the second one. It could be because this one has a lot of angst or at least, it does to me. Any way the point of this is I hope you like it too. Read and review, like always. And don't be afraid to leave me your comments and your opinions about this story. I can handle criticism as long as you're not bluntly mean.

**The Truth Shall Set You Free.**

Chapter Three - Glitter.

Emily walked into her bathroom in a haze. She came close to death today and that realization made her skin crawl. Turning the shower head on, she undressed and stepped in. It wasn't long until the room fogged and the hot water turned Emily's skin red. With tears in her eyes, her legs gave way and she collapsed. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably as her sobs grew louder.

Only when the water had turned cold and she shivered did Emily slowly stand up and step outside the tub. Wrapping a clean white towel around her body, she opened a window before heading to her room. First thing she noticed was the colored paper on her pillow which rested right in the middle of her unmade bed.

Hearing footsteps, Emily quickly locked the door behind her. Hanna and Emily haven't uttered a single word to each other when Aria's dad had dropped them off. Her blonde friend just went straight to her room.

With one hand holding onto the towel, she used the other to pick up the paper and unfolded it. She practically threw herself against the wall.

"Two girls in less than a week, player much Em? How would Maya feel about Ali? Only one way to find out."-A

* * *

><p>Spencer leaned against the front door and when she heard Aria's father drive away, she slid down to the floor. She didn't have anyone she could turn to, she couldn't trust her father, it was difficult to talk to her mother and her sister was just simply out of the question. She could have turned to Toby, she wished she could but because of 'A' that was just impossible and deadly. It just wasn't fair how 'A' was able to ruin everything and make their lives a living hell.<p>

Spencer rubbed the dirt off from her arms and her legs, she needed a shower. The dirt made her feel uncomfortable and somehow she felt like she was the one buried in it. Chills ran down her spine thinking about and she hoped, no she prayed that the older woman is safe wherever she was. God forbid something happened to her, Spencer wouldn't know how to handle it.

Taking a quick look at her phone for the time, Spencer picked herself up from the floor and as she did so, her phone slipped and hit the ground. The battery popped out and Spencer mumbled underneath her breath she picked it up and popped the batter back in. As she headed up the stairs, she watched as her phone turned on and she punched in the security code before the main menu was shown.

1 NEW MESSAGE.

"Already kissing boys, some things never change I see. Toby will be so heartbroken to learn about Wren." -A

* * *

><p>The house was quiet and she couldn't wait for the night to end so morning can come. She needed to see Alison desperately. She needed answers, answers that would hopefully help her get through this because she didn't know how much longer she was going to last. She felt herself slipping; something 'A' would definitely have a field trip over. Just thinking about the stranger made her cry. Once the crying started up again, it was hard to stop the tears so Emily just let them come.<p>

Emily sat in the corner of her room still in her towel expect her towel wasn't clean anymore nor was it white. Tears fell down her face as Emily slowly rocked herself back and forth with her arms around her legs. Her eyes were big and swollen while her cheeks were a pinkish color. As tears dried on her cheeks, she could feel the stickiness on her cheeks. Once her rocking came to a slow stop, she leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep but the ache coming from her arm made it difficult for her to sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>Hanna locked herself in her bedroom, not saying a thing to Emily. She didn't want to talk to anybody tonight. Hanna just wanted to crawl underneath her covers and hide away from the cruel world, something she used to do as a young child. But this time was different; her problems weren't going to go away on their own. She could either run from everything or deal with it and learn from it. She had to be brave enough to face them but she didn't have the courage to do such a thing.<p>

Whimpers escaped her lips as she tightened the bed sheet covers over her tiny body. She didn't care that she was still covered in dirt or that the dirt was covering her bed. Hanna would just clean in tomorrow or have her mother do it. All she knew was that she wasn't going to leave the bed for any reason until the moon went down and the sun took its place. Hanna heard the shower turn on and relaxed a bit. Just knowing that she wasn't alone in the house seemed to put her bad thoughts at some ease.

Hanna bit on her lower lip as she threw the covers off of her and tip-toed out of her room. The running water seemed to increase and she took that sign to make it downstairs. Once she did, she made her way to the kitchen where she grabbed anything that was edible from her refrigerator. With junk food in hand, Hanna ran up the stairs but decreased her pace as she walked past the bathroom only to come to a full stop when she heard the sobbing.

She took a deep breath as she kept her head down and walked back to her bedroom. Locking the bedroom door behind her, she placed all her food on her bed and once she was in a comfortable position Hanna began to eat. Eat everything she bought with her.

The bed and the floor were covered with crumbs and wrappers as Hanna once again took to hiding underneath the covers. Tears formed in her eyes thinking about Emily and about what she had just done. She always promised herself that she would watch what she ate but that wasn't the case for tonight.

Soon enough her eyes came to a close and it wasn't long until Hanna was asleep. She would have slept through the whole night had the ringing of her cell phone hadn't gone off. Without a second thought, she extended her arm out and grabbed her phone from the night stand. Propping herself up with her elbows, she rubbed her eyes before taking a look at the message. She whimpered.

"A little liar needs your help and you just hide away. What a shame… Hefty Hanna." -A

* * *

><p>It was about two hours later when Alison was finally released from the police station. Luckily for her, Veronica had stayed around even though the older woman wasn't needed but she did appreciate the gesture.<p>

"Ready to go, Alison?" That name felt awkward running through her lips, never in a million years did Veronica ever think she would say such a statement. While she didn't know the young girl as good as her daughter did, Alison's 'death' did affect her. Hell, it affected the whole town and suddenly she was back.

"Yes." It seemed like Alison was keeping her answers one-worded tonight.

Veronica gave Alison a ride home and she did grow a little anxious. She wasn't sure if her mother or her brother knew she was back yet though something told her that they already knew. One problem with Rosewood? Small towns never could keep a secret.

Alison jumped into the backseat of Veronica's car and sticked her head out the window. She was gone for two years and while Rosewood was always a pain in the ass, she did find herself missing it. Missing her friends, her family and of course, the drama.

"Hey Alison, you mind if I asked you a few questions." The girl in question rolled her eyes. She already knew where this conversation would lead.

"Sure but I won't promise an answer." Veronica sighed but tried asking anywhere.

"Where have you been? You know everybody missed you, even your friends and Spencer."

Alison bit on her lip to keep herself from laughing out. She obviously didn't know a thing about her daughter then. "I was just away." It was the only thing she did and when Veronica noticed Alison wasn't going to add anything else, she went and asked a couple of other questions. All which were answered in silence.

The car ride finally came to an end and once the car stopped, Alison practically jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. She didn't get the chance to ring the bell or knock on the door before the door opened and Alison felt her mother's arms around her waist. "I've missed you so much."

Alison didn't say a thing or hug her mother back. She looked intensely at Jason who stood behind Jessica and when her eyes landed on the other guests who were grouped together behind Alison, she couldn't help but chuckle.

"You guys didn't have to come here for little old me." Two years away and it was like she was never gone. Alison pulled away from her mother and walked past her brother, bumping shoulders with him as she walked inside. She nodded towards Spencer's father with a smirk before she headed up the stairs. Ella's voice stopping her.

"Alison, sweetheart?"

The blonde turned and locked eye contact with Ella.

"You can say I was everywhere."

And with a smile on her face, turned back around and climbed up the stairs where she walked into the room that used to be hers. She wasn't surprised when she entered and noticed how everything was different. It wasn't even her room anymore. But before she was able to complain or yell at her brother, her phone stopped her. It vibrated which meant she had an unread message. Alison almost came close to forgetting about the message she had gotten but never read while at the station.

Looking around, Alison pulled her cell phone out of her pocket with shaky fingers as she flipped it one. Pressing the ENTER button, her message popped up.

"Since you're back in Rosewood, Hell must be missing a devil. But don't worry sweetheart, you'll go back. I'll make sure of it." -A


	4. All Hell Breaks Loose

Author's Note:I don't own the show, blah blah blah. You already know where I'm going with this so I won't bore you to tears. But I will tell you this, this will be the last chapter that I post until the new episode of Pretty Little Liars airs on ABC Family. Which luckily for you readers is only a week away. But on a plus note, I was sort of thinking about posting a ONE-SHOT story about all fours girls. It'll be like a what-if Halloween story and it will be loosely based on the Halloween special that airs next week. And since it'll be a what-if type story, I will have it posted up by the weekend, hopefully.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and like always, read and review.

**Chapter Four -The Truth Shall Set You Free.**  
>All Hell Breaks Loose.<p>

All the pretty little liars slept throughout the night, the events that happened earlier draining all their energy to the point that they didn't even hear their cell phones go off or hear their parents come in. However that didn't stop Alison from contacting them. When she wanted something, she made it happen, one way or another. Slipping on a coat over her pajamas and putting on a pair of sneakers, Alison slipped out of the guest room, tip-toeing all the way downstairs. Once she safely and quietly made her way to the front door, she took her brother's car keys and walked out into the night.

The chill in the air caught up to Alison as she felt goose bumps form on her arms. Tightening the coat around her and crossing her arms over her chest, Alison picked up her pace especially when she got the feeling that someone was behind her. Except every time she turned around, nobody was around. The young blonde didn't like this at all; she could feel the tears burning in her eyes as she tried blinking them away. She wasn't going to cry, there was no way in hell she was going to give them the satisfaction. Once Alison was a short distance away from Aria's house, she ran. The cold air hit her lungs as she fought for air, it seemed like two years away from the cold weather came back and hit her like a ton of bricks. Alison never should have come back.

Whether or not it was possible she didn't know but the minute she was behind Aria's house, she could hear someone's laughter. The more she stood still, the louder it got. Alison tried to identify the laughter but it was impossible, she couldn't even tell the person's gender. The feeling in the pit of her stomach made her want to barf but instead she whimpered as she gradually bent down and picked up a bunch of small rocks. As she stood back up, the laughter increased. Despite the cold air, sweat formed on Alison's forehead as she started hitting Aria's window with the rocks. With each throw of a rock, the branches on the ground snapped along with footsteps being heard and the laughter grew creepier as well as louder. Alison had one big rock in hand and she prayed that it woke up her friend because if it didn't, there was going to be some problems.

Plunk.

The rock hit the window but like all her other attempts, it went unanswered. Alison covered her ears, she could swear she felt the person right next to her, laughing and mocking. "Aria." She cried out loudly. Taking a glance towards her window, she noticed the light turn on and a shadow approaching the window. "Thank god." Fortunately for her, all the noises were gone too.

"I dare you to come at me." She whispered.

"Alison is that you? What's going on?" Aria's voice came to her attention.

"Get dressed and come outside. And hurry, we need to get the others." Alison shouted out as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake up anyone else in the house but loud enough for Aria to hear her.

"But wait…."

"Just get your ass down here Montgomery." There was no time for games. It was almost five in the morning and she needed to get back home before her mother or Jason realized she was gone.

"Alright." She couldn't tell but Alison was pretty sure Aria was talking underneath her breath as she closed her window and took orders from the young blonde. Few minutes later, the light went out and Aria was walking out the backdoor and ran towards Alison where they shared a long-waited hug.

The minute the hug was broken however, Alison took hold of Aria's hand and headed towards her brother's car. Now wasn't the time for questions and what Alison needed the most was to get the whole gang back together again. Luckily for her and unfortunately for her brother, she had the car with her. It was late enough and walking to Spencer's house would simply waste time. It also didn't help that Spencer lived the furthest than the other girls. "Get in." Alison got behind the wheel and Aria got into the passenger's side, before she started the car engine and drove off.

"Should you be driving? I mean do you even have your license?" She couldn't help but roll her eyes, she was gone for two years but it seemed like some things, some people just never change.

Alison laughed as she shrugged her shoulders. "Does it really matter?" With Ali driving the way she did, the two girls managed to get to Spencer's house within ten minutes. Aria was glad the minute the car came to a stop and was able to get out the car. But not before Alison asked her a question that made her blood turn cold. "So how's that boyfriend of yours? Ezra right? He's kind of cute." With that, Alison stepped out the car.

"Gee Aria, take a deep breath. It's not like we were going to crash anyway." Aria was leaning up against a tree, trying to get her breathing under control. So many thoughts were running through the brunette's head that she didn't know what to think. Was it possible that Alison was 'A'? However the more Aria thought about it, the more it didn't make sense. Didn't Alison say she was getting the same messages too? "I am not getting back in that car with you driving." Aria said once she found her voice. Ignoring her friend, Alison headed down the block to Spencer's house.

In the course of twenty minutes, Alison was able to finally get all three out of four girls together. Currently they were sitting in Hanna's backyard, waiting for the new Queen Bee to come outside. Something that caught Alison unexpectedly, she never would have thought that Hefty Hanna would be the one to take her place. The minute Emily looked out the window and noticed Alison, Aria as well as Spencer all together, she ran out her room with just a jacket and shoes in hand. Emily didn't worry about her bare feet until Alison broke their hug and looked down at Emily, taking in her appearance. Just like in the past, Emily couldn't help but blush as she slipped her shoes on her, her eyes never leaving Alison's body.

"Look who rose from the dead." The girls all turned and came face to face with Hanna, who was still in the same dirt covered dress from earlier. The awkward tension filled the air to the point where you can cut through it with a knife. Both blondes had their arms crossed, staring each other down. It could have gone on for a while had it not been for both Emily and Aria stepping in. Spencer just stood back in amusement.

"We have a lot of things to talk about and it would be nice if we could get to them instead of fighting." Aria's sweet voice filled the cool air as she stood between the two girls. Once she was positive Alison and Hanna had backed down, she stepped away from the middle. "Alright." Her attention landed on Alison. "What happened to you?"

She sighed and refused to give a direct answer, only saying the same thing she told her friends' parents. "I was just away." With a shrug of her shoulders, she turned around and headed towards her brother's car. "Why don't we go somewhere?" The pretty little liars had no choice but to follow, all with the same question in mind.

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this." Had she been able to see, Jenna would probably be walking up and down Garrett's bedroom as he just stood up against the wall but instead, she sat on his bed. After they left the police station, Jenna and Garrett went their separate ways only for Jenna to arrive at her boyfriend's house without warning. "I'm still having trouble understand this so please explain this to me." She was replied to with silence. The grip she had on her cane tightened and she threw it across the room, balling her hands into fists as the cane hit the wall and fell to the floor.<p>

"How is it possible that you killed the wrong person?"

Again she was answered with silence. "God Garrett, you can't do anything right can you?" A tear slid down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away, hoping that Garrett hadn't seen it but from the movement that she heard it was possible that he had. His hands went to her shoulders and he pushed her into his chest, one hand going into her hair. "Don't worry okay." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll fix this." He tightened his hold on Jenna. "We've come this far and we're not going down." He whispered those words over and over in Jenna's ear.

Despite the comfort that Garrett's hug gave her and the promises he was making to her, she couldn't help but question if things would still go wrong. Jenna was still worried mostly about Alison because she was terrified of the girl, and Jenna didn't know exactly how far the girl would take things. The words Alison said to her when she was in the hospital always haunted her and when Jenna was told about Alison's murder, she was able to sleep better.

"If you ever come back to Rosewood, I'll bury you."

Jenna shivered in Garrett's arm, and he took a glance at her. "You okay love?" The girl just nodded her head and buried her face in his chest, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to escape the reality of her problems.

But now that Alison was back in Rosewood and alive, Jenna was scared for her life. It was Alison's fault that Jenna was blind and had to undergo a dangerous eye surgery. That bitch would go as far as she had to and at this moment, Jenna mentally promised herself that if it came down to flight or fight, she was fighting back.

* * *

><p>The somewhere Alison wanted to go turned out to be the yogurt shop that had just opened when Alison pulled up. The man who was unlocking the doors looked at each girl with a questioning look and a somewhat immodest gaze in his eyes. Something that didn't sit well with Alison.<p>

"Can we help you?" Her attitude was coming through. "Can you hurry up so we can get inside?" The man stared at the blonde before shaking his head and pulled open the door for the other girls but before Alison walked through; the man made his way in front of her as he walked through the doors first and let it close behind him. Alison gave him a death glare before she reached out for the door and the minute she did, the phone beeped.

"You should be nicer to people, you just never know who you're messing with." -A

Alison grew pale and took a glance around her surroundings. Since the sun was starting to come up, it made it somewhat easier to see if anyone was walking around but nobody was seen. Alison turned off her phone and made her way inside, ignoring the man and walking to the table that the girls picked. "He's an asshole." The other girls couldn't help but laugh.

Time went by rather quickly as all five girls sat around the table just talking about things that occurred in the past two years. Such as Aria's relationship with her English teacher, Hanna's current body figure, Emily's girlfriends and Spencer's relationship with now ex-boyfriend Toby. While the girls had no trouble pouring their soul onto the table, Alison was the one who refused to talk about it. "It's not time yet." That was her answer when Spencer asked why she was being so secretive. The tone in Alison's voice made them all back off for the time being.

"So tell me more about this Ezra guy." All attention now went to Aria, who blushed at the simple question.

"Well he's really sweet and amazing." Aria couldn't help but giggle. "We have a lot of things in common and I know there's an age difference between the both of us but I love him, I know I do and hopefully things work out for us if our relationship was to ever come to light."

"He lives here in town?" Aria nodded.

"Yeah at apartment 3B. He works at Hollis now." As Aria talked more about Ezra's apartment, Alison just nodded her head.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

Alison just sat back and took in what her friend said while keeping her mouth shout. But she couldn't stop the smirk that was forming in the corner of her lips.

_Beep. Beep._

All conversations came to a stop as they looked at the phones on the table and when the phone was identified as belonging to Aria's, all eyes landed on her. They all knew who it was so there was no point in asking.

"Aria and Ezra sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love than comes marriage. But not before the cheating occurs." -A

Aria read the message out loud and it seemed like she grew smaller with the way she was sinking down in her chair. She wanted to cry and had Alison not taken her to a public place than she would have but she did her best in keeping her composure. "This just isn't fair, why won't they stop?" Aria whined to her friends as she placed her head on Hanna's shoulder.

Alison got up from the table and went over to the counter to pay. Once she got her change from the man, she looked up and down. "Next time just take a picture. Easier to masturbate too" She laughed as she turned her back on him and walked back to her table. As the girls walked out of the yogurt shop, Aria sadly informed Alison about the kiss she shared with her brother. Alison bit her tongue but looked at her friend with disgust. "Well we all make mistakes."

* * *

><p>Running water was heard throughout the apartment but nobody was actually in the shower. They had planned it but the loud knocking on his door prevented Ezra from doing so. "I'm coming." He yelled out to his guest when the knocking seemed to go on without any indication of it ending.<p>

Ezra stood in shock as he opened his door. This wasn't who he was expecting. Taking a deep breath, Ezra looked over at the blonde girl who has been pronounced dead for the past two years. Even thought Aria had texted him the news, he still had trouble believe it and now that the girl in question stood before him baffled him.

"Hello ." The way she said his name sent shivers down his back and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. But before he was able to say anything to his visitor, she walked right past him and right into his apartment where she took a seat on his couch.

"I'm Alison. Alison Dilaurentis and it's so great to finally meet you." She smirked while she seductively licked her lips.


	5. Answers and Questions

**Author Note: **Hello there. As most of you now there is a new episode of Pretty Little Liars giving tonight. For this event, I'm back with a new chapter of 'The Truth Shall Set You Free.' So you get a new episode along with a new chapter from both of my Pretty Little Liars. Hopefully you enjoy it.

Like always, read and review.

**Chapter Five -The Truth Shall Set You Free.**  
>Answers and Questions.<p>

Once Ezra pulled his attention away from the blonde and finally found his voice. "What…what are you doing here?" Ezra poked his head out the door, thinking it was possible the girl came with Aria but the hallway was empty.

"Just visiting besides I think I have the right to meet my best friend's boyfriend." Alison tilted her head to the side. "Don't you think?" She arched her eyebrow. Instead of answering that question, he closed the door and walked a few feet closer to Alison, standing behind his couch.

"So you know about me and Aria then?" Ezra couldn't help but blush as he ran his hand through his hair. For some reason, he felt ashamed about his relationship with Aria. The silence in the room was eating him alive, the running water from his bathroom echoed in his ears. "I'll be right back." Ezra took another glance at Alison before disappearing down the hall.

The minute the professor was gone, Alison got down to business. She looked around the room before his bookcase got her attention. The shower was still running so Alison took that as a good sign. The more she thought about her actions, the more she got nervous and the hotter she got. Alison was taking off her jacket which revealed her white tank-top which showed off her curves perfectly. Match that with the black shorts and heels, some would say she's drop. dead. gorgeous.

"Here we go." Alison grabbed the photograph from her jacket pocket and walked towards the bookcase. As soon as she heard the running water stop, she quickly hid the photo in one of Ezra's books before taking a seat back on the couch with her legs crossed.

"Sorry about that." A forced smile showed up on her face as Ezra walked back into the room. He hoped Alison didn't notice the reason he took longer then was needed was because of his little internal freak out.

"It's alright." Alison snickered as she twirled a piece of hair but all was lost when Alison felt her phone vibrate in her jacket. "Are you going to answer that?" Ezra slowly took a seat next to Alison, who nodded weakly.

"_Good to know you're on my side. xoxo -A_"

Alison wanted to cry but inside she resorted to gripping her cell phone tightly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Alison? Are you okay?" She could hear the concern in his voice which caused goose bumps to rise on her body.

"Yeah." She opened her eyes and smiled at the man next to her. "Thanks." Ezra smiled back. 

* * *

><p>Spencer wasn't going to sit back and do nothing. She needed answers and unlike the other three girls, she wasn't going to sit around and wait for them. She'll fight for them if she had too. Spencer needed answers and one way or another she was going to get them.<p>

Dressing herself in a simple designer t-shirt and jeans, Spencer headed towards Alison's house. The walk was rather long but it helped. Spencer had the chance to clear her mind and thought about what she wanted to say the minute she came face to face with Alison. But whatever she was going to say wasn't going to be pretty. Probability why Spencer refused to say anything to the other girls in case they decided to stop her. Spencer didn't care much about the fact that Alison just came back or that 'A' was also attacking her. She needed her answers and the fact people thought of Alison as some precious flower didn't help much. Only Spencer knew how much trouble Alison was.

"Hello Ms. Dilaurentis." Spencer forced a smile at her friend's mother. Jessica, none the wiser, stepped back and let Spencer in. "Is Alison here?"

""Sorry Spencer, she left a little while ago."

'_Of course_.' Spencer thought to herself. "Is it alright if I stay and wait for her?"

Jessica wanted to say no but didn't want to raise any suspicion on her or her family. Instead she nodded her head and quickly excused herself.

"Thanks." Spencer yelled out after Jessica before she headed up the stairs to Alison's room. Once she reached the room she wanted, she was shocked at the drastic changes. Before she had the chance to question it any further, a voice behind her caused her to tense up. Even the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Spencer's hand was still on the door handle which tightened, turning her knuckles white.

"Her room is down the hall now." She didn't think about whether or not Jason would be home. She should have asked or just called in the first place. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned around. The fact that he took pictures of her friend without warning made her feel uncomfortable.

"Right, thanks." Quickly Spencer walked past the man without another work and headed towards Alison's new room which was still boxed up except for her bed and some clothes hanging in the closet. Spencer made sure the bedroom door was locked before taking a look around.

What she was looking for she didn't know but part of her was hoping to find Melissa's engagement ring. She looked through the drawers but groaned when it came up empty. Heading towards the closet, Spencer started looking through the clothes but each time she came up empty.

"Fuck."

"What are you doing in here?"

Spencer jumped, causing her head to hit the self.

"How did you get in?"

She laughed. "You actually think I wouldn't know how to unlock my own door?" Rolling her eyes, Alison sat on the edge of her bed.

Spencer stared at her friend rather uncomfortable but was smart enough not to show it. "So I answered your question, now answer mine. What are you doing in here?" Spencer looked between Alison and her closet.

""Just waiting for you."

"I'm just supposed to believe that?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. ""Believe what you want but I was just waiting for you. Besides where were you anyway?"

Alison shrugged her shoulders. "I was with someone." More vague answers. Spencer couldn't deal with it anymore.

"You know what Alison?" Her voice grew loud. "Drop the act and give me some real answers. You were gone for two fucking years and you let this whole town believe you were dead. Dead. Alison. We had a funeral and a memorial for you. And this whole time you were alive somewhere."

Alison tried to speak up but Spencer just continued to talk. She didn't like the fact that Spencer was attacking her, she wasn't expecting this therefore she had nothing to say.

"Know that you're back here, you're not answering our questions. You come over early in the morning, earlier then the freaking sun and you take us to this yogurt place and refuse to talk to us. Your best friends who have no trouble trusting you but it seems like you have trouble trusting us.

"And your point to this is?" Spencer laughed shockingly and threw her arms in the air.

"You don't want to trust me? Well guess what? I don't really care but I do want the truth from you. Because you know what? We deserve that from everything you did to us." Spencer walked back and forth, her speech loud and never-ending. "I don't know if you know this but 'A' is real and dangerous. He or she or they killed someone and it's possible they killed you or killed whoever we thought as you. Why don't you get that through your head?"

"I would think that you cared but it seems like you don't and instead you sit around going to guy's house and do god knows what."

Spencer noticed how Alison covered her neck and looked down at the floor. Sighing deeply, Spence stopped in place and lowered her voice but it was still threatening to Alison.

"So you know what? I came here for answers and I'm not leaving until you give me what I came for."

Alison stood up. "What is it that you want?"

"My sister's engagement ring. I know you have it; you were wearing it at the police station. Why do you have it and how did you get it?" Alison walked to her closet and pulled out a wooden box hidden and locked inside one of moving boxes. Spencer watched as Alison pulled out the ring from the wooden box and hand it to her.

" 'A' gave it to me."

"Sorry to interrupt but Spencer you need to leave." Both girls turned and stared at Jessica. "We need some family time so if you don't mind…" Spencer simply nodded her head.

"We aren't done with this Alison." With that Spencer placed the ring into her back pocket and walked out the bedroom, walking past Jason. 

* * *

><p>"This is crazy. I can only imagine what the girls are feeling." Ashley spoke once she sat down at the table with a coffee cup in hand. She wasn't the only one home and for the exception of Peter, she sat around with all of the girl's parents, Ella, Byron, Pam, Wayne, Veronica and her ex-husband Tom.<p>

"It's a shame Peter couldn't be here." Veronica took a sip from her coffee cup and nodded, "Work keeps him busy." Everybody looked at one another and dared the other to question it but neither had the guts so instead they went back to the conversation of Alison and her return.

"What happened when you informed Jessica about Alison?" Veronica asked curiously.

Ella ran her fingers through her hand and shook her head. "It was weird. It seemed like she knew Alison was still alive but she was surprised to know Alison was back. In fact she seemed rather angry."

The ones that weren't over the Dilaurentis house looked at Ella with confusion etched in their faces. "What are you talking about?" Her husband questioned.

"I don't know but it seemed like she was angry." She looked at Ashley for confirmation which she got with a nod of the head.

"Are you sure?" Ella sighed. "I'm pretty sure and when Alison came home, Jessica practically threw us all out especially when she noticed Veronica dropped her off. But Alison, things didn't seem to change. Still had that attitude with her."

"But that doesn't make sense. I noticed how Jessica hugged her when she opened the door." Veronica questioned as she looked between each other parent. They just shrugged her shoulders. "But with Alison? I agree with you there. While I was driving her home I was asking her all these questions that she refused to answer. All she said was she was away."

"Is it possible there's something wrong with Alison that made Jessica send her away?" Ashley was the only one to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Don't you think we should ask Jessica or Jason themselves?" Tom asked but kept quiet when he noticed his ex-wife's facial expression. "Considering what happened at Jessica's, we don't think she would talk to us now." The men just nodded.

"Do you think this has something to do with what's been going on with the girls?" Ella looked at Ashley with a light shrug of her shoulders.

"I don't know."

"What's going on?" Veronica asked.

"A lot of weird things have been going on before the girls got arrested. One example would be the fashion show." Emily's parents looked at Ashley with worry written all over their face.

"What happened during the fashion show?" Wayne stood up quickly in his chair which caused the chair to fall down. "Calm down Wayne." Veronica tried soothing her husband.

"The girls were involved in a fashion show in Alison's memory. They were walking down the catwalk with a picture of Alison in the background. Suddenly the music got kind of dark with some voice talking over it. The picture of Alison started to have words over it before it burned away. The girls don't talk about it so we don't really know what happen." Ella's voice died out as Emily's parents took in her words.

"Oh god. What the hell is going on?"

"I might know how to find out." Ashley stood up from her seat and ran upstairs to her daughter's room. Once she entered she took a look around but wasn't sure of what she was looking for. Anything that looked suspicious would have do to for now. Hanna's mother looked through the closet before she pulled out a box hidden away by heavy blankets.

Ashley heard many footsteps behind her but chose to ignore them as she opened up the box. As she looked through it, she noticed it was things from Caleb and from her father that she saved over the years. She was about the give up until she reached the bottom.

Hanna's laptop.

"What's that doing in there?" Tom questioned as he stood behind her.

Ashley ignored him and quickly turned it on. Taking a seat on her daughter's bed, she waited as the computer loaded and once it did, she looked through the computer. She stopped when something popped up.

"What is this?"

Everyone came up behind Ashley or sat next to her, each reading the message that had popped up on the computer screen. Some were shocked, others were mystified. This didn't help matters much.

"_Now I know TWO secrets. Hanna got dissed... and Emily got KISSED! -A_"

"What the hell is this? And who is this 'A' person?

* * *

><p>Once Spencer was gone, Jason entered his sister's room where both mother and sister were waiting for him.<p>

"How could you do this?" Alison rolled her eyes at her brother's questions. She crossed her arms and started between her mother and her brother. "Well it is nice to see how much you all missed me." She couldn't help the sarcasm in her voice.

"Cut the crap Alison. And what do you think you're doing bringing Spencer over here?"

"Jason, watch your language." Jessica warned her son. "Oh shut up Jason, you just wanted Aria to come." She noticed the look on her brother's expression. "Yup, they told me what you did, creep." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Get over yourself Alison. Why don't you just go back? Or is that why you came back? To get mom and I killed too. Was it not enough to get Alexandra killed?" Alison teared up.

"Both of you, that's enough." Jessica again warned her children, loudly enough that they each stared at her. "Thank you." She whispered before turned her attention to her now youngest daughter. "You were meant to stay away, not come back. Do you know what kind of danger you could be in for coming back? The kind of danger you put this family in?"

"Stop yelling at me." Alison took a step back from both her mother and Jason. "I came back because I had too. Don't you think that maybe I was in more danger there then I was here? Because at least here, I have people who can help." Alison walked past them quickly and headed towards her door.

"And screw you Jason." With that Alison ran out.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is happening again." Ella felt like someone choked the breath out of her as she fell back, hitting the wall. Byron looked at her weirdly while Ashley looked her head with tears in her eyes and Wayne sat on the edge of Hanna's bed with a defeated look on his face.<p>

"Thought this would be over for good."


	6. Short

**Author's Note:** This chapter will be short and sweet just so you can have a fill to last over the weekend. Don't forget I don't own anyone except for Alexandra. Other than that all the characters belong to ABC Family and PLL. Enjoy.

Like always, leave behind your opinions and questions. 

* * *

><p>Emily didn't leave her house all day; it could have something to do with the ach in her arm or the fact that Alison kept them up until early morning last night. She still couldn't get over how beautiful Alison had gotten. Each time Emily thought about it, she could feel the heat spread out through her body. But each time this happened, tears formed in her eyes. Emily wasn't a stupid girl; she knew she would never get the chance to be with Alison, simply because Alison had made it clear that she was straight. Emily should get over her, especially since Maya was in town. She had feelings for the girl and Maya had feelings for Emily too. It was a two-way street for them, they had a connection. As for Alison, there was just something that captivated Emily.<p>

Eventually Emily stepped out of her bedroom and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She noticed how empty was. Her parents were gone along with Hanna's mother. In fact, the house was empty of all adults where just an hour ago, everybody was here. The coffee cups on the table were the only evidence they were ever here. Where Hanna was herself? Emily couldn't guess so instead she asked her.

"Where'd you go?" Simple text and within a few minutes Emily got a simple answer.

"With Caleb :)"

That gave Emily an idea. If Alison didn't want her then Emily would just move. Quickly making herself a sandwich, Emily ate while getting herself dressed. Because of the cuts on her arms, she had to wear a thin sweater, one that went perfectly with her flower designed dress. With sandals on, Emily headed out the door while dialing Maya's number. Being so occupied with this, Emily missed the black-dressed figure hidden away holding a video camera. 

* * *

><p>Aria frowned as she entered the kitchen. Her younger brother was eating his cereal. Mike looked at her up and down before going back to his breakfast. Aria just sighed softly as she made herself some toast. She only got arrested two nights ago but she just knew it was the least of her problems. Luckily for her, school was out and didn't have to increase her list of stress.<p>

"Where's mom and dad?" Aria's soft voice filled the kitchen, bouncing off the walls. Mike's only response was a shrug of his shoulders. Shaking herself, she dropped the bread on the counter and headed back upstairs.

Getting dressed, Aria looked through her phone. She planned on hanging out with the girls today but they either already had plans or didn't reply back. But Ezra did. Aria liked that, she liked how he would contact her without needing to do it first herself. Her fingers quickly typed a response before throwing her phone on her bed.

Twenty minutes later, Aria had her hair nice and curly while dressed in a tight shirt and a light-colored skirt, one she knew Ezra would love. Taking another glance at herself in the mirror, Aria walked past her brother without a word and walked out the door.

Aria only walked about three blocks away from her house before a car pulled up across the street from her. Ezra rolled down his window and sticked his head out. Walking towards the car, Aria looked around and sighed happily that nobody was around.

"Morning."

They shared a smile once they broke away from their kiss.

"So how is everything?" His charming voice filled her ears and formed the smile on her lips.

"Everything is just sort of confusing at the moment. Alison isn't making things easier though" As she looked out the window, Aria missed two important things. The figure holding a video camera and the look on Ezra's voice the minute Alison's name was bought up. 

* * *

><p>Spencer refused to mope around in bed all day, she had to move in and get over Toby. She loved him but if being away from him kept him safe then she was going to have to deal with it. One way or another.<p>

Once she got home from Alison's place, she ran to her bedroom and hid the ring. How she was going to explain this to Melissa, she didn't have a clue yet. But she wasn't going to deal with it just yet. Until then, the engagement ring would be safe in her room. The whole walk back from Alison's house had Spencer question everything. Before she knew it, her head started pounding.

"Fuck."

Taking some painkillers from her refrigerator, she gulped it down with a good cold glass of water. The summer was here but unfortunately half the summer had gone by. Soon all the girls would be attending the last year of high school. Spencer was anxious but she couldn't wait. She couldn't wait to get out of Rosewood.

_Knock. Knock._

Spencer opened the door and couldn't help the smile on her lips.

"Are your parents' home?"

""No."

"Melissa?"

Spencer shook her head.

The boy smiled at the fact that Spencer was home alone and stepped forward. Spencer took in his appearance and felt a blush form on her face. Before she got the chance to say anything to her guest, he pulled her against his chest, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

A faint blinking red light hidden in the bushes caught the whole thing. 

* * *

><p>Hanna didn't go home after Alison dropped her and Emily off. Once she was in her room, she sneaked right back out but this time, headed over to Caleb's place. He was surprised at her arrival but happy nonetheless. Because of the time, she could only stay for an hour or two before heading back home.<p>

Once she got home, she finally took a shower and peeled away the dirt-covered dress from her body. The hot water hitting her body relaxed her and she couldn't be happier. Her mother questioned the hour but Hanna walked past her and went into her room which is where she stayed for the whole day except to get something to eat.

The day after, Hanna was beautifully dressed and headed back to Caleb's room where at the moment, they was spread out on the couch with Hanna pinned below Caleb while he attacked her mouth and her neck. The television was on some pointless movie that neither teenager knew the name too. But they didn't care, they had other matters to take care. 

* * *

><p>The figure walked away from Caleb's place and meet up with the partner dressed exactly the same at the back of the empty high school. Each person had a camera in hand and a snicker on their face. They each hit the jackpot and shit was just about to get real.<p>

"Did you get what we need?"

"Yeah." The voice was low, indicating the person's depressive mood.

Figure one just rolled their eyes and stared their partner. "Well I needed you today." Figure one grabbed the camera from the partner and turned around to walk away. But instead stopped in their place and turned back around.

"And maybe if you didn't fuck things up, I wouldn't need you anymore. But because you did, it's time for you to pay your dues until I say so." It was clear Figure one was the dominant one. Pulling off the sky mask off, figure one laughed at their partner and walked away with the cameras each filled with videos from all the girls, with the exception of Alison. 

* * *

><p>Alison ran out her house with tears streaming down her face. She had to come back, she was in more danger here then back at where she was. Why couldn't her mother see that? Or her brother? Alison might seem like a bitch to her brother but she loved him. He was all she thought about while she was away. It would shock some people but they were close as children. It's a shame that they drifted apart.<p>

The sun hit on her as Alison just let her legs do all the walking. She didn't have a clue as to where she was going but she didn't care. She couldn't go home and after her confrontation with Spencer, wasn't in much of a mood to hang out with the other girls.

Somehow Alison made her way to the woods, it petrified her out but instead, she walked further and further into the woods. The only noise that filled her ears was the sound of cracking tree branches beneath her teeth. Alison only stopped when she heard laughter, dark laughter behind her. Whimpering, she slowly turned around and when she found nothing, she dropped down to her knees.

"Ahhh."

She didn't go down on her own; looking up Alison came face to face with a person dressed all in white. Their face was covered with what seemed like a clear mask. Reminded her of Noel's prank during Halloween when she was shopping for a costume.

"Why are you doing this?"

She got no response except for the sudden and quick hold on her arms. The sounds of cameras falling onto the ground tore her attention from the mask figure. As she tried to pull away from the person, they only tightened their grip.

"Let go of me, freak." Alison wasn't going to let her emotions get the best of her but as she resisted, it made the stranger upset.

"Bitch." Alison was pushed down onto the floor, the person placing all their weight on top of her. The air was being pushed out of her lungs and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Just as soon as things were turning black, the stranger stood up and ran off.


	7. Trouble

**Author's Note:** Don't forget I don't own anyone except for Alexandra. Other than that all the characters belong to ABC Family and PLL. Enjoy.

Like always, leave behind your opinions and questions.

Ella looked between Ashley and Wayne. Her nose was turning red from keeping in her tears. She wanted to cry but she couldn't around her friends. "Ella, what's going on?" Ella tore her eyes away from Hanna's computer and looked at her husband. She didn't know where to begin. "In high school…" She only managed to get a few words out before she felt like the room was caving in on her. It was hard to breath and she knew she needed to leave. So she did. Without warning, she turned and walked out of the bedroom. Byron was right behind her, calling out to her. His wife just ran after and once she successfully ran out of the house Byron stopped chasing her. Hearing the car start and drive off, Byron miserably walked back upstairs.

"What the hell is going on?"

Those who didn't understand what was happening were trying to keep quiet while keeping their interest at bay. Those who did know refused to look another else but the floor. Byron didn't like this. The silence just made him angry. His wife ran out in tears and drove off to god knows where. He was worried.

"Stop pussyfooting around and just tell me what just happen." Ashley jumped at Byron's loud voice. She was thinking about it, trying to figure out the best way to voice their high school experience. She picked her head up and looked over at Wayne. Their eyes meet. She sighed and he nodded.

"Didn't Ella tell you?"

Byron rolled his eyes. "Do you think that if Ella told me I would be asking you what's going on? No, I would be going after my wife because I would have known where she ran off to." Ashley sighed. At least Ella kept her promise.

Ashley knew Wayne wanted her to tell, to finally voice it. But she couldn't. She just chickened out. "Well, it doesn't really matter. It happened a long time ago so just let it go." Getting up from her daughter's bed, she placed the laptop back in its hidden place before putting the box back into the closet. As soon as she did, she noticed Byron moved closer to her.

"What the hell do you mean let it go? She is my wife. Why won't you tell me what's going on?" She noticed Byron take another few feet; she walked back and bit on her lip when she hit the wall. Tension in the room was thickening, everybody could feel it. Wayne, Tom and Pam got up from their seats, keeping a sharp eye on Byron in case he lost control. Veronica stood back with her arms crossed, taking in everything in Hanna's room.

"Now she's your wife? You weren't thinking that when you cheated on her did you?" That struck a nerve. Wayne stepped up and pulled Byron back before he said or did anything he would later regret. Pam just stared at Ashley mystify as to why she would say such a thing.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Ashley's answer was turning her head to the side.

Byron walked past Wayne and headed downstairs. Since his wife took the car he was stuck walking. That was good enough for him anyway; he couldn't deal with being in the car with anyone at the moment. Letting his legs do the walking, Byron didn't pay much attention to where he was walking. Practically living in Rosewood, he was pretty familiar with all the streets so finding his way home would be a piece of cake. Though he didn't end up at home, instead he ended up…

"Never thought I would see you again."

He chuckled. "I'm full of surprised today." He smiled and when she moved to the side to let him in, he gladly walked inside.

"Thanks Meredith."

"No problem Byron." Taking a quick look outside and pleased nobody seemed to be paying much attention to anything but themselves, she closed the door.

* * *

><p>This day couldn't get any worse.<p>

Alison stayed shaking in the dirt for a while. Each time she tried to get up, she just screamed out in pain. Her knees still hurt from where the figure had hit her. They were red, swollen and bloody. Being alone in the woods, Alison was petrified that the person would come back. One would think that would be enough to cause Alison to run or at least crawl away but she didn't. Instead, she stayed in her spot and didn't move a muscle. Covering her face with her dirt covered hands, she cried.

"Alexandra. I'm so sorry." Her cries were nothing but echoes in the woods.

"Please forgive me."

The terror, the crying, her argument with Spencer and her family wore her out. She was now drained of all energy and she could feel her eyes dropping low. She wanted to sleep so badly but she couldn't. That could possibly put her in more danger. But she lost that fight against her body.

_"Alison, Alison look." Looking up from her diary entry, ten year old Alison smiled at her seven year old sister. Taking in the youngster's appearance she couldn't help but laugh. "What are you doing?" Alexandra just twirled in her pink dress while trying to keep the wig from falling off her head. "I'm you." Putting her hands on her sides and posing a serious face, Alexandra spoke in a high pitch. "I'm Alison."_

_The actual Alison just rolled her eyes as she placed the diary underneath her pillow and got off her bed. "I don't talk like that." She ran to her sister and once she had a hold on her baby sister, she tickled her. "Alison stop, stop." Laughter filled the bedroom. "Stop, I gotta go bathroom." At that, Alison stopped. Before her sister walked out the room, she grabbed the wig from her head and threw it behind her. "You don't need to be like me." She smiled. "You're beautiful already."_

_Next thing she knew, her bedroom door slammed shut and she heard Alexandra's cries. "Alison…" The young girl kicked and punched on the door. Alison couldn't move her feet were stuck to the ground. Slowly but surely, her room was growing dark. Her closet doors were slamming open and closed until they broke off. The window shattered and the glass flew everywhere, mostly to Alison where it scratched up her face and her arms._

_"Alison, please help me." Her attention went to her door. "Alexandra?" Her voice was gone, it hurt to speak. Alison cried as her sister's cries grew louder and louder to the point where it stopped suddenly. Footsteps were heard and a slamming door soon followed. Getting the ability to walk, she ran to the window and looked out. "Alexandra." She shouted out. A dark figure looked up at her. Alison gasped. She noticed the figure throw something into the hole made in the backyard. "Alexandra." She cried out once again. Then she heard it. A faint cry. "Ali, save me." But she couldn't._

Alison stood up screaming. Once she felt like the threat was over, she calmed down a bit and took in her surroundings. She was still in the woods but now the sun was starting to set. Alison whimpered as she stood up, her knees might have stopped bleeding but they still hurt. Despite that, she forced herself to stand up and walk. She couldn't stay here all day. With tears in her eyes and thoughts of Alexandra, Alison limped her way home.

"Alison?" Alison stopped for a second but tried walking faster but doing so caused her to cry out in pain and fall to the floor. Doing her best to wipe the tears and the dirt off her, she finally looked back at the person calling out her name. She smiled.

"Ezra right?" Of course she knew his name but she still had to play dumb.

Ezra walked towards her. "Yeah. Are you alright? What happened?" Through her tears she managed to force a laugh but she was embarrassed, she didn't plan on bumping into anybody that she knew. But she would rather have him than the girls.

"What happened?" He bent down to his knees, taking in the girl's appearance and he frowned. "Are you hurt?" Alison nodded her head slowly.

"Just a scraped knee, nothing too bad. I was on my way home but I realized I'm probably not welcome there just yet sooo…."

Ezra wanted to ask but figured it wasn't the best time. Taking a look around, he stood up and extended his arm out. "Why don't we get you cleaned up then?" Alison bit on her lip to stop from snickered as she took his offer and his hand. With his arm around her, they walked to his car.

* * *

><p>Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Aria were all at Aria's place. After learning about Spencer's encounter with their friend, they all expressed their opinions angrily.<p>

"You shouldn't have done that. You should have waited a few days. Alison just came back Spencer." Aria stayed seated on the couch. While she knew why Spencer had done with what she did, she just didn't approve of it.

"Why would you do something like that without telling us first?" Emily was angry and was walking back and forth; she couldn't believe her friend would do such a thing. Spencer didn't know what Alison was going through.

Only Emily and Aria found a problem with what Spencer had done while Hanna stood up trying to figure out how she felt with Spencer's actions. Spencer waited until her friends were done yelling at her before finally speaking up.

"I'm sorry but I did what I had to do and don't expect me to apologize to her because I won't. What I did and what I said to her is completely justified." With that, the girls stood silent.

"So where is she anyway?" Leave it to Hanna to be the one to break the silence. The other three girls shrugged her shoulders. "

"Maybe she's avoiding us now." Emily stared at Spencer who just rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her friend.

"Something's not right." Aria looked around her bedroom carefully. "My parents are gone and they haven't called and they're not answering their phones. Now Alison is gone and nobody knows where she is?"

"I'm sure you're parents are just on some date or something. As for Alison, we can just call her house." Aria slowly nodded her head. She wanted to believe her friend, believe that nothing could go wrong but everything in the past two years just proves that nothing stays safe for long.

Grabbing her cell phone, Hanna dialed Alison's cell phone. It went straight to voice mail. Looking at her friends, she took a deep breath and dialed her house. Jason answered. Spencer crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jason, it's Hanna. Is Alison there?" Jason grunted.

"She hasn't been home for a while. But I'll tell her you called." With that Jason hung up.

"You see? Something is wrong, Hanna." Aria started to panic. Not a moment too soon did their phones ring.

"_Shame shame. Last time you were reckless, Alison's sister died. Do we need a repeat with Alison? xoxo-A_"

Though Aria got another message soon after that.

"_Seems like mommy and daddy have some secrets of their own. -A"_

So did Spencer.

"_Was sleeping with Wren all that you ever hoped for? Poor little Toby."_

Spencer screamed.

* * *

><p>The drive to Ezra's place was filled with silence. Alison stared out the window as she played with the hem of her shirt. "Are you sure you don't want to go to a hospital or something?" Alison just nodded her head.<p>

In time, the car came to a stop and they both stepped out.

"You know you didn't have to do this but thanks." She spoke as they entered his apartment building and climbed the stairs. "I know but I wanted too. You needed help and I wasn't going to turn away in your desperate time of need. " Alison rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't desperate."

They laughed as they entered his apartment. Leading her into his bedroom, he pulled out an old t-shirt and a pair of sweats. "There's the bathroom and the first aid kit should be in the cabinets." Pointing to a closed door, he smiled and walked away.

Alison couldn't help but blush as she watched him walk away. "What is wrong with me?" Ran through her mind as she walked into the bathroom and took her shower.

While Alison was in the shower, Ezra thought it would be nice to have some food ready. Taking out Chinese food from the refrigerator, he filled two plates up with the food and heated it up. Alison seemed to have great timing for as soon as the food was ready, minutes later, Alison too walked out. Grabbing the plates, he walked towards the small table in the middle of the living room before he noticed Alison's clothing. When he did, he almost dropped the plates. Alison's hair was wet and stuck to her face, the old t-shirt was rather big on her and it went a little past her hips. She wasn't wearing the sweats he picked out but instead his boxers.

"Woah."

She giggled."I hope this is alright." Ezra couldn't help but nod. "Good." Taking one of the plates from his hand, she took a quick sniff. "Smells yummy."

They both sat on their knees and ate in silence.

* * *

><p>Ella sat on the ground. She didn't care about the dirt ruining her clothes or the fact that it was getting darker. She just couldn't leave, not yet.<p>

"I miss you so much. I wish you were here. We had some great times. Skipping school, studying together thought we barely got any studying done." Through her tears, she choked out a laugh. "I wish Aria and Mike would have met you. Or Byron. I knew you would have loved him." She frowned. "But maybe you would have kicked his ass after he cheated on me. Can you believe that?" She shook her head. "I still can't."

Ever since Ella arrived at the cemetery, she poured her heart out at the tombstone. The one that had her best friend's name engraved. The one that was killed during her senior year. The criminal was never caught but Ella knew, everybody knew it was. That person got lucky. Since the beginning, Ella hasn't stopped crying and now she couldn't stop the hiccups that came from it.

"It's hard sometimes to think about you. To think about her and him." She stood quiet as if she was waiting for an answer. A cold wind hit her face, she smiled. "And I think it's happening again. I'm not sure. Aria doesn't want to tell me. I know something's wrong and there's something she isn't telling me but she just won't. And I don't know what to do."

Hearing snapping tree branches, Ella finally stood up from her ground and wiped herself off. "I should go. But I'll be back." With a soft smile, Ella walked back to her car and drove around before heading home.

* * *

><p>The girls sat in silence after their message from 'A'. Spencer and Aria looked at each other; they knew they each got another message. Neither spoke.<p>

"Maybe we should call it a night." Aria spoke softly.

The girls didn't want to leave but after 'A's' terror, it was for the best. Aria hugged her friends' goodbye and once she was home alone, she reread the message. It did nothing but confuse her more. How can spending a day with Ezra go from amazing to depression with a message from 'A'? It just wasn't fair, it wasn't right.

Making herself a sandwich in the kitchen, she noticed the headlights from the car beaming through the kitchen window. At least her parents were home now. With a soft sigh, Aria grabbed a few napkins for her sandwich before heading back to her room.

Byron walked home and as soon as he arrived, Ella pulled up. He stopped in his place and when Ella stepped out of the car, she walked to her husband and hugged him. Kissing her forehead and running his fingers through her hair, he whispered in her ear.

"Everything will be alright."

* * *

><p>Alison and Ezra's laughter filled the apartment. The plates were empty and they both sat up against the couch. Ezra did his best to keep his eyes from glancing up her legs. Never did he think about someone else, a girl, wearing his clothes. It was arousing.<p>

"I can't believe you did that."

He nodded his head. "Well what can I say, I was quite a little rebel. But I quickly grew out of that." Alison just nodded her head and turned to her side, to fully face him. She let her hand fall on his hip. Ezra looked at her hand before looking into her eyes.

"Alison."

"Don't."

His hand went to her hair, Alison moved closer as did Ezra until their lips connected.

* * *

><p>The figure sat in front of a desktop. All the cameras lined up and each labeled with one of the girl's name. A smile was on the figure's face the whole time as they plugged in all the videos and got to work. With headphones on and bumping to the loud music, the figure edited all the videos together to make one big movie.<p>

Halfway through the song, "Secrets" by One Republic, a loud pounding was heard in the cabin. Groaning, the figure pulled out the headphones from their ears and opened the door. "I got the rest." The figure allowed the partner to enter and set the other cameras with the rest.

"I got both Ella and Byron."

"Perfect."


	8. Everything's Changed

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for my lack of updating. But I'm back now and with a whole new chapter. Hopefully you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Remember;**

**Read - Comment - Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight;  
>Everything's Changed.<strong>

As quick as the summer came, it went and before the girls knew, it was time to go back to school. This school year was filled with more drama and more secrets. Alison has yet to tell the girls what happened to her in the woods or her little 'thing' with Ezra. Emily stayed shut about her new addiction to the blade and as Hanna gained more weight, the more she exercised and the more time she spent over the toilet. Aria seemed to be the only one to have control over her life for all she had to worry about was Ezra and Janice. Aria wanted to tell her parents but as the days went by, it became easier to just not tell them. Besides being a senior had her losing her mind.

While Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Emily moved up a grade, Alison had to stay a year behind. Disappearing for about two years really messed her up though Alison didn't allow this to bother her. Sure she was a junior and her friends were seniors, she saw them just as much as she did during the summer. Alison's first day was filled with nothing but questions and concerns from both teachers and students. She even spent half the day in the principle's office trying to figure out her schedule. Despite Alison's sudden disappearance, she was quickly able to take back her school and take Hanna's role as the Queen.

Alison's first day started with everybody's eyes on her and it was just her luck that she would have an English class the first thing in the morning, the class being taught by Mrs. Montgomery. It wasn't a big deal except for the fact that Ella would keep staring her down, Alison just wanted to scream and as soon as the bell rang, she bolted out the room. The rest of her classes were the same, half of the class was spent on Alison while the rest on the actual subject. Alison wasn't stupid; she told them the same thing she's been telling everybody else. She 'went away.' Since she was in high school, nobody liked that answer and began making things up. Rumors spread like wildfire in the high school and by lunch time, it finally reached Alison's ears. Alison being Alison, threatened harm to another student, the rumors seemed to die down. Though Alison's paranoia didn't.

"_With all these rumors, someone's bound to come to the truth. -A_"

Alison didn't like being played with and it was bad enough that her friends were involved. Once lunch was over, Alison slowly walked to class and eyed every student she met in the hallway. Everyone was on their cell phones and it would be hard see who 'A' actually was. It didn't matter; Alison was going to get to the bottom of this, once and for all. Even in class, she did nothing but over think the 'A' situation. The young blonde even started suspecting every student in her class of being 'A', she knew people didn't like her nor did she like them.

The day couldn't end fast enough and once it did, all five girls met outside the school. "Sleepover?" Alison spoke as she walked towards her brother, the other four girls stopped behind her as they stared at each other. The last time they had a sleepover together, things didn't end well. Alison turned and raised her eyebrow. Instantly they nodded their heads.

"See you girls later." With that Alison was gone.

* * *

><p>The month of September was filled with drama and rumors about Alison's return. Jenna did her best to stay away from Alison and just concentrate on her eye surgery that was slowly appearing. Since the night at Erza's house, Alison hasn't seen him and each time Aria would bring him around, she would make some excuse to leave. So far it was working but she knew it wouldn't be long until one of the girls would question her. October bought nothing but paranoia and tension, especially when Halloween got closer and close. For when that day actually came, it was possible that Alison caught a glimpse of 'A' running from her house though when she ran after that person, she easily got lost in the woods. Not wanting to repeat what happened the last time, she went back home. Angry and depressed. November seemed to go easy for the girls as they worried about their senior dues and college applications while Alison spent most of the month at home or on the hunt for 'A'. Now it was December and everyone seemed to be in the Christmas mood.<p>

Especially now, a week before Christmas as the whole town of Rosewood had joined together to celebrate. Many streets were closed as most of the residents of Rosewood were out on the street, dancing along with the loud Christmas music playing in the background. School has been out for the past two days and the girls were relieved that they didn't have to worry about their senior year or college applications, for the time being.

Everything seemed to go perfect; there was no 'A' for the past few days. The girls were on edge because that usually meant 'A' had something up their sleeve though they tried their best not to let it bother them. They prayed that 'A' would ease up on them, especially for the next two weeks. It was Christmas by the way, hopefully whoever 'A' was into the Christmas spirit, enough to leave the girls alone. Each girl was with their parents with promises to meet before the annual Christmas movie. Each girl spent most of the night with their parents and cell phones in hand. With each call or text, the girls started to panic only to relax when realizing it was one of their friends.

"Aria." The girl in question turned around to her voice being called and smiled at the four girls behind her. "Hey." Walking away from her parents, she stood by Alison where they walked over to where the movie was being held. The movie this year? How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

"I love this movie." Emily and Alison spoke at the same time; Emily couldn't help but look down and blush. Maya, Emily's date noticed and tried to ignore it and instead took Emily's hand into hers. "I can't wait to watch it." She spoke softly and Emily nodded, kissing her date on the lips. "That's so cute." Hanna couldn't help but speak up as she watched them both; Spencer and Aria looked at her as she shrugged her shoulders, running to one of the seats in the front.

While it was cold and the seats were colder, nobody seemed to care. They just wanted to watch their movie, an all time classic on the drive though movie screen. As the movie began, it seemed like the parents sat on one side and the children on the other. As everybody talked and laughed with those around them, nobody seemed to notice the strange figure by the projector as that person quickly switched out the film.

"It's starting. " Someone stood up and screamed up as the screen turned black and the words 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' came to the screen. People cheered and clapped though they quickly got quiet as they noticed there was something wrong with the movie.

After the title zoomed out, a cemetery was shown. The camera slowly zoomed into a woman on her knees before a stone, crying. Before the woman's face was shown, the scene changed and a wide shot of a house is shown. A man walked out the house, his face is clear. Byron. The woman at the door, she too was clear to see. Gasps were heard over the crowd. Ella looked at her husband, stuck in her seat while Aria had tears in her eyes.

Nobody knew what was going on but the girls knew, they knew who was responsible for this.

Everything went by quickly. Scenes of Alison were shown of her passed out on the ground. Hanna was seen coming out of stores with bags of food, junk food in hands. Emily was seen with Maya while Spencer was seen kissing Wren. While everybody was confused and frightened, nobody did anything to stop it. At least, not until it was too late. Byron and Ella were shown again on the screen with a big red question mark over the scene until shots of Aria and Ezra kissing were shown. The gasps were louder as Aria and the girls jumped up, figuring out how to end the video.

Whispers were heard throughout the crowd. The video continued on until the girls threw the projector onto the ground, smashing it. Just in time too otherwise Alison's little thing with Ezra would have been exposed too. All eyes were on them and they looked at each other, doing the only thing they did best. Run.

This was a Christmas break they wanted to forget.


End file.
